Georgie Porgie
Georgie Porgie is a Fable featured in The Wolf Among Us. He is a pimp and the owner of the Pudding & Pie strip club. Synopsis Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors When Bigby arrives at the Pudding & Pie, Vivian will take him to Georgie. She warns that he is in a bad mood and doesn't like to be disturbed when working. When they enter, he can be seen berating Nerissa as he tries to coach her on her lackluster pole dancing. He resists Bigby's interrogation about Lily's last client and possible killer, and eventually the conversation ends with his boombox being knocked over and broken. After telling his handyman Hans to fix it, Hans mistakenly makes Bigby aware of a client book Georgie keeps of all his girls' appointments. Georgie will deny that it exists and threatens Hans with a wooden paddle for his slip up. Bigby will snatch it from him and can threaten to break Georgie's property to get information out of him. When Bigby threatens to smash a keg, he discovers a floor safe which Georgie claims he has no key for. After again threatening to destroy his property, Georgie will open the safe and Bigby will discover the client book. He comes across Lily's last meeting with a "Mr. Smith." Georgie states the name is probably fake and he can't offer anymore help. He then leaves Bigby to angrily make a phone call about how he has been treated. He is last seen giving Nerissa a key to Room 204 of the Open Arms Hotel after Bigby makes an appointment with her. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Georgie is at the Pudding & Pie, on the phone with an unknown caller, when Bigby and Snow White arrive to find Crane. As they go into the back room to arrest him, Georgie tells the caller, "we have a problem." Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Georgie and Vivian are both present in the Crooked Man's residence at the end of the episode. He is heard arguing with Jersey before Bigby enters the meeting room, demanding that he stop laughing at him. This, paired with TJ's testimony from earlier, seems to indicate that Georgie was the one who dumped Lily's body in the East River. Georgie jumps up fearfully when Bigby enters, but remains silent for the duration of the confrontation. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Georgie will appear in this episode. Book of Fables Entry Georgie runs the Pudding and Pie, a strip club that also caters to the unmentionable desires of Fabletown's citizens. He has tried just about everything there is to try in pursuit of worldly pleasures, but none of it satisfies him for long. He does seem to enjoy pushing people's buttons. He takes pride in his nightclub, and doesn't react well to anyone meddling in his affairs. Appearances * ''Smoke and Mirrors'' * ''A Crooked Mile'' * ''In Sheep's Clothing'' * ''Cry Wolf'' Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Book of Fables Category:Fable Category:Villains Category:Alive